


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

by hilli98215



Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [13]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Bustopher Jones is their uncle, Gen, Human AU, Mistoffelees does not have magic, Snow, Victoria and Mistoffelees are siblings, Winter, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: Victoria loves the snow. When she remembers something from her childhood, she tries to drag Mistofelees along. However, things happen that make things difficult.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees & Victoria (Cats)
Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I couldn't help myself I had to use this. While this isn't from a prompt list (because it should be), I am a gigantic Disney fanatic and had this song stuck in my head for several days after watching Frozen.  
> This turned out a lot differently than I originally intended. There was going to be some feels and Misto was going to have his magic but I figured yesterday's was enough and went with some fun sibling things.  
> Fun fact: Most of what happens between Victoria and Mistoffelees really does happen between my sister and I.  
> Prompt: Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?  
> Ages: I'm going to say late-teens.  
> Enjoy!

It had snowed yesterday and several inches of the white fluff blanketed the ground. Ice hung from the trees and the temperature was perfect. 

Victoria loved this weather, even as a teenager she still loved how the snow would stick together. Creating a white blanket similar to her hair.

She sat by the fire drinking a cup of homemade hot chocolate when an idea popped into her head. An innocent idea that reminded her of her childhood.

The teen quickly drank the rest of her drink, carefully to not burn her throat, and quietly up the stairs. Victoria didn’t want to make a sound. 

She made her way to her brother’s room as quietly as she could.

Unlike Victoria, Mistoffellees felt indifferent towards snow and the cold in general. But when the time came, he would smile as if remembering a memory.

Victoria opened her brother’s door a crack to find him lying on his bed grinning at his phone. She had an idea whom her lovely brother was texting.

She opened the door fully and knocked three times.

“Knock knock.”

He jumped at the sudden sound of his sister’s voice, “Victoria! You know I hate it when you do that!”

She smirked, “I know, but that’s what makes it fun!” She walked right into his room and plopped herself on his bed almost sitting on Misto in the process. 

He, in turn, pushed her off the bed and onto the floor.

That created a ‘thunk’ which caused their uncle to come into the room to see what all the noise was about.

“Is everything all right?”

“Yes uncle,” the two said at the same time.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it.” And he walked off.

Victoria got back up and sat next to her brother.

“Now why did you come in here and interrupt me,” Mistoffelees asked annoyed yet interested. His sister rarely acted this way anymore. Not since they were kids.

She sighed. “ Do you remember when we were kids and we loved snow days?”

Misto rolled his eyes, “Of course I do. We would go outside and play and then come in for some hot chocolate.”

He narrowed his eyes, catching on to Victoria’s thinking. “What are you thinking?”

She leaned forward and right into Mistoffelees’ face. “I was thinking…” she trailed off.

“Yes?”

“Do you, Mistofelees Jones, want to build a snowman?”

Mistoffelees shook his head. “That was not what I thought you were going to say.”

Victoria simply rolled her eyes but repeated herself in a sing-song voice, “Well, do you wanna build a snowman?”

Mistoffelees made a frustrated groan but knew the direction Victoria was going. “And why would I want to do that?” He challenged.

He thought his sister was going to say ‘Because I said so’ but that was not the case.

“Because if you don’t I’ll call Tugger right now and tell him about the time you dressed as a magician for Halloween ten years and I’ll show him pictures to prove it.”

He gasped, “You wouldn't dare!”

“I would!”

“Then I’ll show Plato the pictures of you when you dressed as a ballerina for five years straight on Christmas.”

“No!”

“Oh yeah!”

They were silent. They were at a standstill. Until Victoria pointed out, “Are we making a snowman or not?”

Mistoffelees stood up and headed to his closet to get his winter clothes to go outside. “Of course we are!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The part where Victoria startles Misto is something my sister does to me all the time. It felt kinda odd writing that since the dialogue is scarily similar to real life.  
> Anyway, this was a lot of fun to write. Especially with the dialogue between Victoria and Misto. I also think the two of them have those photos stored somewhere for these types of things. Now I need a picture of little HumanAU Misto dressed as a magician...


End file.
